


someday

by Kerosenia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, Canon Compliant, DanAndPhilGAMES, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For my girlfriend I miss you, I miss you so much :(((, I’m not crying you’re crying, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenia/pseuds/Kerosenia
Summary: It's 2009. Dan feels something he has never felt before in his life and it hurts so much. All he wants is to be with him.//Canon compliant Phan that's kind of bittersweet and hopeful because I can’t stop thinking about my future and I’m scared
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend, who doesn't really read fan fiction. I miss you so much I’m not crying haha what

"I wish you could hold me."

Dan's pale face was illuminated by the computer screen. Tear stained cheeks, lips parted. 

" _Me too,_ " the figure on his screen replied, brushing a strand on dark hair behind his ear. " _If I was there..._ "

"If you were here?" Dan echoed. 

" _If I was there, I would wipe away your tears, make you hot chocolate, and-and we would cuddle, make out or something. You would be so warm in my arms,_ "

"It hurts, Phil. It hurts so much," Dan sniffled, clutching his pillow. "I wonder if, if biology can explain the aching pain in my chest." 

Phil smiled softly. " _If I was there, I would kiss you, Dan. On the tip of your nose, on each of your dimples, your forehead,_ "

"On my mouth?" 

Phil's smile grew. " _If you let me._ "

His tears were salty. 

"I can't stop thinking back to October, on the Manchester Eye." Dan's heart swelled at the memory. Sparkling lights below them, the beautiful Manchester view, and not a care in the world. 

" _Soon-_ " 

A sudden thought sparked in Dan's head. How had he not thought of this sooner? It was stupid and naive and so many things, but Dan didn’t care anymore.

"Phil, I'm going to the University of Manchester."

Phil's shocked face disappeared from view as he accidentally smacked his laptop off his bed. " _Dan? Are you sure? It's a big decision. I don't want you to make any rash choices._ " The speakers crackled as Phil readjusted his webcam.

"No, no, I'm certain. Their law course is really good, I think I'd like it there."

Phil's laugh fizzled through the shitty computer. " _Are you sure it's not just to be closer to me?_ "

"No! Of course not! This is my entire future on the line, Phil. I would never come to such a conclusion without _mens rea_." Was he that transparent? Of course he had contemplated attending the University of Manchester before, after all it did have a fantastic law course. But he had never thought about it seriously until now.

" _Wow, okay Mr Law Degree, care to explain what '_ mens rea' _means to a pleb like me?_ " Phil teased. " _You know, I wouldn't mind it if you moved to Manchester to be with me._ "

Dan sighed, his mind wandering. "Yeah imagine that, just the two of us in one flat. We would burn down the entire freaking building!"

" _Speak for yourself! I think it would be amazing! Instead of furniture, we could have those cool inflatable couches, we could get a dog-_ "

"We'd accidentally feed it chocolate or something."

" _Fine, a fish?_ "

"Hmmm, good idea. We could name it... Table."

" _Dan! We can't, it literally doesn't have any legs._ " 

Dan laughed, and although his throat was still raw from crying, it felt good. "Don't forget, we could snog everywhere, in the kitchen, on our inflatable furniture..."

" _Dan!_ "

"And anytime, no bedtimes, no school, just you, me and 12 bottles of lube."

" _Christ, Dan!_ " 

"Oh fucking hell, my laptop froze." Dan could see Phil, rolling his eyes and with a stupid smirk gracing his face and tongue pressed between his teeth, but he had stopped moving.

" _Can you still hear me? God I'm exhausted._ " 

Dan nodded.

" _That's alright then. Let's keep planning. We're responsible, self-sufficient adults so obviously we need jobs, right? I can't make YouTube videos forever._ "

Dan pondered this. "You've got a bachelor's and a master's, you're well set. You could be, like, an English teacher?"

" _But then I would have to go back to school for the rest of my life!_ " 

"You still don't sound nearly as horrified as you should."

" _I could get a job at the BBC with the Postproduction masters?_ "

"That's brilliant!"

Dan was stupidly happy. He usually hated thinking about his future as he hadn't imagined living past 18, but this, this domestic bliss was something he could get behind.

"Do me, Phil!" 

Phil snorted.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant a job!"

" _Alright, well since you're going to law school, you'll be a fancy lawyer. Maybe... criminal law? Putting away bad guys by day, beating up criminals by night._ "

It was Dan's turn to snort. "Oh shut up, I'll probably end up dropping out and I don't know, I'll become a slave to ASDA or something."

" _No you won't! You'll graduate with honours or some shit and become the lawyer you've always dreamed of._ "

"Thanks Phil," Dan grinned dopily. 

Phil yawned. " _Someday, we'll have our own apartment. We can invite our friends over and play board games and watch Buffy and cook together and-and-"_

"Can't that day come any sooner?"

" _Someday, Dan, I promise._ "

"Someday," Dan sighed, heart aching.

The lights on Dan's computer blinked blearily.


End file.
